sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
LifeRing
12-step alternative recovery programs, based in Oakland with meetings througout Bay area 1440 Broadway Suite 312 Oakland CA 94612-2023 Tel: (510) 763-0779 Toll-Free: 1-800-811-4142 Fax: (510) 763-1513 http://www.unhooked.com service@lifering.org Welcome to LifeRing! I'm Marty, and I'm the webmaster of the LifeRing web site. When I first got sober, my case manager at the Kaiser Permanente treatment program in Oakland, California gave me the option to attend either 12-Step support groups or the alternative support groups that are known today as LifeRing, or both. That was at the beginning of October, 1992. I chose LifeRing, and I've never regretted it. LifeRing meetings have been the perfect recovery environment for me. The support has been tremendous. The personal recovery plan I put together has worked well for me so far. I've had no relapses. I've enjoyed my sobriety tremendously -- it's given me new energy and a new life. This website is an effort to share the LifeRing concept as I understand it so that others can be as fortunate as I was. Here's a brief overview of what you'll find here. If you're new in recovery, have a look at the Frequenty Asked Questions page, or at the article "If This Is Day One," or look at the Keepers section for a selection of anecdotes, stories and short essays, or get started building your personal recovery plan with Recovery By Choice, the workbook that readers rave about at many different stages of their recovery journey. Check out a selection of sobriety tools contributed by people who found them personally useful (Toolbox). Locate a nearby licensed treatment facility, and just maybe find one of the exceptional providers who offer a secular or secular-tolerant program (Treatment). Do you sometimes feel you're all alone? Unhooked.com is a gateway to get connected with likeminded people all over the world. You can: "Talk" with others in real time in the chat room during scheduled chat meetings, or invite a friend and meet in the chat room any time, using your browser (Chat) Participate in two large and busy LifeRing email lists and in several smaller ones using your email program (Connect Online) Browse thousands of public messages, and post your own, on the LifeRing Recovery Forum, using your browser (Forum) Find the current schedule for LifeRing face-to-face meetings in the United States and some abroad (Meetings) Follow links to other recovery organizations and to hundreds of web sites with related content (Links) If you're an avid reader, go to the LifeRing Press bookstore for LifeRing titles, browse the Booktalk blog for dozens of book reviews of interest to people in recovery (and leave your own comments on the titles reviewed), dive into the Science section for a diversity of research articles from the scientific and popular press, or venture into the Cutting Edge section for articles on controversial topics that push the envelope of the recovery universe. Smoking can be a hot topic for people in recovery. If this is an issue for you or for someone with whom you share air space, check out the "Where does nicotine fit into my recovery plan" page. Do you like Poetry? Art? Music? Recreation? Food? We've got contributions in all these areas. Check out the Poetry page, the Art Gallery, the Music page, the Recreation page, and a newly updated and expanded Food and Beverages section. News items about LifeRing appear on the Bulletin Board page. There's a daily news feed from Join Together Online that covers national events related to substance abuse and neighboring topics. Curious about LifeRing? Read about the basic LifeRing philosophy (The "Three S"), consider an essay about how LifeRing works to produce recoveries (How Our Meetings Work), find out how LifeRing is organized and who the people behind it are, and read about our history (About LifeRing). Browse the annual Congress pages. If you're interested in starting a LifeRing meeting, check out the Convenor page, read the online chapters from How Was Your Week (or buy the book), browse the Meeting Starter Kit page, join the convenor email lists, or send an email to the LifeRing Service Center -- its mission is "Serve the Meetings." If you're looking for chemical dependency treatment for yourself or a loved one, you can find a short list of facilities where LifeRing is understood, as well as a link to the federal database containing every licensed treatment program in the U.S.A., searchable by city, state, or zip code. If you're a treatment professional, you can find letters of reference, an FAQ page, selected book reviews, and other material that may be of interest on the Treatment Professionals' page. I would not be sober today without the efforts of earlier generations of pioneers who built the meetings that were there for me when I got my wake-up call. I hope that you, too, when you've tasted the benefits of a sober and drug-free life, will put some of your newfound energy back into this wonderful support network. Give something back, so that others may be as fortunate as you were. If you aren't able to devote your time and talent, you can support LifeRing by making a direct donation to defray our expenses. We're an all-volunteer organization, doing good because it feels good and helps us stay clean and sober. Thank you, and enjoy your browsing experience on unhooked.com. -- Marty N. webmaster@unhooked.com Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:bi polar disorder Category: manic depression Category:bi polar support groups in San Francisco